If I Could Turn Back Time
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Sonic says some hurtful words to Amy, he soon regrets everything he said and also for running away from her, he set's out to set things strait, but a certain black and red hedgehog stands in his way, will Amy even forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**If I Could Turn Back Time **

**Disclaimer's: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog **

**Chapter 1**

It was a cloudy day over the Green Hill Zone, the sun barely shined through the skies, along the ground a blue blur could be seen running around the area and not far behind it, a pink hedgehog was following, the blue blur was none other than Sonic The Hedgehog Hero of Mobius, the blue hedgehog glanced back at his pursuer, he groaned and attemped to speed up a little, he swore that she got faster and faster every passing day.

Upon seeing a group of tree's up ahead, Sonic thought that this could be the perfect oppertunitly to lose her, so gaining more speed, he got to them in no time, he came to a hault and hid behind a tree and waited for her to pass by, he was in no mood to be dealing with the pink hedgehog today, "I hope this works.." He sighed.

The pink hedgehog was no other than Amy Rose, she loved chasing after her blue hero, she held hopes of him returning the same feeling's she had for him, "Sonic, wait for me!" She cried, she could see him going faster so he probably wouldn't of heard her cry, normally he would let her catch up by this point. She willed her legs to keep going anyway. She saw a group of tree's and stopped right before them, "he must've gone in here...he dosen't normally go this way," Amy said as she walked through the tree's and spotted the blue hedgehog almost instently.

Sonic was looking behind the tree for any signs of the pink hedgehog, His eye's shot open in shock the moment he heard her voice and he froze a little, "there you are Sonic!" She cried as she jumped him, she wrapped her arms him and into a tight hug and started giggling, "it's so good to see you again Sonic, you don't know how long it took me to catch up to you."

"Amy...Can't...Breath..." Sonic cough out and he struggled to get out her grasp.

Amy sweatdropped and pulled away, and give him an apologitic look, "sorry Sonic guess I got carried away..." She stopped talking when she saw an angry look on his face his eye's were closed and he looked as if he was going to brust, "Sonic, is everything alright?" She asked with worry.

"No Amy, everything is not alright, not when your constently chasing me, can't you see I don't like you chasing me, your just a crazied fan girl to me and nothing more..I get a lot of girl's saying that they love me and such and your no different, now will you please just stay away from me!" Sonic blurted out in a fast motion not realzing that he didn't mean a single word of it, but Amy understood it, without even looking at the pink hedgehog, Sonic was of in a blue blur running faster than he had before.

Amy hadn't moved from the spot that she was in, she stared blankly into a bark of tree, until it began to spit, drops of rain started to come down, but she didn't care, she gazed up at the sky, but she then dropped to the ground and cuddled into her knee's. She had layed there for almost an hour now, and she was now huddled into a small ball, her eye's staring blankly at nothing.

Meanwhile in the middle of the area and black and red hedgehog, walked through the tree's cluching a red emerald in his hand, something pink caught the corner of his eye, and he was shocked to find out who and what it was, "Rose?" Shadow stopped behind her, he could tell that she was fast asleep now by her light snoring and she had started to shiver.

Shadow glanced around himself, the rain was getting heavier, "hm," He picked her up bridle style and gripped the emerald tighter and muttered two words, "chaos control," with that said he vanished in a red flash.

He then reappeared at a small hut, he kicked the door open and layed the pink hedgehog on the bed, he grunted as he sat down on a chair as he, watched through the window as the clouds got even darker, thunder and lighting crashed down.

Amy was shivering even more, Shadow grabbed a blanket he had of shelf and placed it across her before returning to the chair, he folded his arms and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Could Turn Back Time **

**A/N: Hey guy's forgot to mention in the first chapter, this story is based on Cher's, if I could turn back time song, it's awesome.**

**Chapter 2**

**Shadow's POV**

I had just recently got my emerald back from the doctor, hmph, Eggman thought he could trick me, but I sure showed him, he''ll think twice before doing that again, I'm not as guiliable as that Knuckles is, he seems to fall for Eggman's tricks all the time or from what I've heard from Rouge, anyway. I was walking back to my little house, it's not much but it's shelter, I'd perfer to stay away from the city, so I choose the Green hill zone, it's peaceful and quiet.

I was almost home, when I heard the fainist cry, "hm, where's that coming from?" I said as I cocked my head up, from watching the emerald in my hand, I always get a warm feeling when holding an emerald and it always amazed me, it lit up the closer I got to the sound, and what I found was a pink ball of fur lying on the ground, what's a girl doing out here lying on the ground like that?

She's looks famlier to me, I wonder, "Rose?" I stood behind the pink hedgehog, I could tell that she was asleep now, since she was snoring lightly, glancing up at the clouds, the rain clouds were gathering in the distance, I sighed knowning that I couldn't just leave her out here with a storm coming, why's she out here anyway? I picked her up bridle style and carried her to my little house which wasn't far from where I was.

After kicking the door down since I didn't have any arms, I placed Rose on my bed, rain was now pelting it down, I sat down on a chair when I heard her shivering, grabbing the thick cover I had I placed it over her before trying to get some sleep myself, I was pretty tired.

**X**

The next morning the sun shone bright in the sky, bird were singing in the tree's, in the little hut Amy had just woke up due to a drop of water dropping on her head from the ceiling above her, she yawned as she sat herself up while rubbing her eye's, once she was near enough awake she took a good look at her surroundings., the house was made out of wood and there was only room which she was in, she found that there wasn't much to look at.

"Where am I?" Amy looked around confused as to how she got there.

She jumped out the bed and took a step outside, she sighed sadly as she remembered the day before, she was startled a little, when she heard a voice.

"So, your finally awake?" Shadow said as he was leaning against the window of the small house with his arms folded.

Amy was more than surprized to see the red and black hedgehog, "Shadow? What are you doing here?"

Shadow turned to the pink hedgehog and walked closer to her, "I live here, I found you out there asleep, so I brought you here." Shadow gazed away from her, "what were you doing out here anyway?"

Amy looked at the ground as she shifted her feet a little," um, no reason."

Shadow frowned, "you were chasing that faker again weren't you? You know I don't get you Rose, why would you waste your time, on a pathtic fool like him?"

Amy got a little mad, "He's not pathictic or a fool, _if anything it's me that is.._." She muttered the last part, hoping Shadow wouldn't hear it.

Shadow made a hmhp nosie, Amy watched him walk away and she bit her lip a little wondering what she should do, until Shadow stopped and turned back round to her. "Aren't you coming Rose?"

Amy just nooded and started to follow the black and red hedgehog, they walked along in silence until Shadow stopped at a small lake, the sight took Amy's breath away, there was many wild flowers surrounding the edge of the lake, Shadow walked over to a tree and started to climb it, it didn't take him long to reach the branches, were he picked off two red apples.

Amy had found a rock to sit on and she gazed over the surface of the water, Shadow came and sat by her and handed her an apple, "um, thanks, Shadow." Shadow grunted and began eating the apple, every now and now then he would gaze over at Amy.

Amy watched the water sparkle under the ray's of the sun, "so, um what have you been up to Shadow, haven't seen you in ages?" Amy asked a bit curious.

Shadow followed her gaze, "not a lot I guess, I just recently got my emerald back from Eggman, he thought he could fool me, but he'll think twice before doing that again, what about you Rose?"

Amy winced a little, "um, well, just hang out with friends I guess and as you already know I've been chasing Sonic, but I'm done with him now, I don't why I ever bothered in the first place, I mean I should've realised why he always ran away from me."

Shadow turned to her, "what happened to make you stop?"

"He, he said I was just a crazed fan girl to him and nothing more and I don't think he thought of us as even friends any more casue he told me to stay away from him," by this point Amy had brust out into tears, she burried her face into her hands.

Shadow growled a little, "Amy your are better off without him," Shadow looked around the area before he placed his hands over Amy's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, she cuddled into his soft fur and just let her tears fall, Shadow didn't even mind that his fur was getting wet.

Across the small lake a pair of green eye's watched them with them with a sad exprission on his face, he left in a blue blur, in the process of him moving, he shook the tree's and bushes and this caught the attention of Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Could Turn Back Time **

**Chapter 3**

Shadow and Amy had spent the rest of the day talking and relaxing with one another, Shadow couldn't help but feel all the more closer to the pink hedgehog, they stayed there until the sun was setting in the distance, with Amy falling asleep against Shadow's shoulder, he felt a weight against him, he smirked when he turned his head, "looks like I'm gonna have to carry you back again." He carefully picked the hedgehog up and carried her back to his little house.

After placing her on his bed, he walked back out since he didn't feel as tired as he was yesterday, he was going to go on a run, to strech his legs, as he rared himself to go, Shadow couldn't help but hear some rustling in the bushes near, he went to inverstagate and spotted the outline of a hedgehog, frowning Shadow quickly snuck up behind the hedgehog and pinned him to a tree by his neck.

"Shadow, it's me!" The hedgehog, chocked out.

Shadow was less than pleased to see this hedgehog, "faker? What the heck are you doing out here?" Shadow growled, the hedgehog was none other Sonic.

"Geez, Shadow I thought we friends and now your attacking me."

Shadow eye's furrowned, "I am not your friend faker, I would have done this to anyone that was sneaking about my home!" Shadow dropped Sonic to the ground and watched as he rubbed his neck from where he had grabbed it.

Sonic cough and glared at Shadow as he stood up, "you live here?"

Shadow grunted in annoyence, which Sonic took as the answer of yes, "now answer my question, what are you doing here?"

Sonic looked around himself, "I'm looking for Amy, you haven't seen her anywhere have you, Shads ?" Shadow's eye's twitch at the nickname.

"Don't call me that, and yes I have seen her, but that's not to say that you will see her," Shadow said as he turned away from the blue hedgehog.

Sonic shot him a confused look, "what do you mean by that?"

The red and black hedgehog smirked, "by that I mean, she's had enough of you faker, if you ever dare to go near Amy again and hurt her, like you did before, you'll have me to answer too, you got that!" Shadow said in an angry tone.

Sonic frowned,"your not boss of me Shadow, beside I didn't mean what I said to her, and I realize that now, all I want to do now is apologise and make thing's right." Sonic seemed sincere, but Shadow wasn't buying it.

Shadow turned away and dusted himself off, "hmph, like I said go near Amy and you'll have me to deal with. You've been warned hedgehog," With that said Shadow was off in a black and red blur, Sonic growled as he watched him in run of.

**Sonic's POV**

After yelling at Amy, I ran off to cool myself down and when I got Tails workshop, I felt really bad for yelling at her, I explained everything to Tails and I realize now that I didn't mean a single word of what I said, Tails helped me with that and knocked some sence into me, now I have to figure out how to get her to forgive me, but I think that's going be difficult.

I tried to find her and when I did, I couldn't beleive my eye's, she was hanging out with Shadow, I mean Shadow come on, I gotta do something to get Amy to forgive me, this is gonna be tough. I'll do anything to get her to forgive me.

I watched Shadow take off and saw this as a perfect opperunity to see Amy, Shadow can't keep me away from her, I snuck into that little that Shadow calls a home and found Amy sleeping on his bed, "Amy..?" I called her to see if she was fully asleep and she looked pretty cute...Wait what am I thinking?

Shaking my head to get rid of those's thougtht's, I made a disicision that was pretty rash, without even thinking I scooped Amy up in my arm's while removing the blanket that covered her, being careful not to wake her up. She can be pretty violent with that hammer of her's, I think I'm due to see it when she wakes up though. I found my favourite tree and sat with her under it, it wasn't long before she woke up.

**Amy's POV**

Why am I suddenly cold? I knew Shadow had carried me back to his house because I woke up in his arm's along the way, my eye's fluttered open and landed on a centain hedgehog that I was less than happy to see, I can't beleive this he kidnapped me, were's Shadow?

"Soonic?" My vocie sounded angry, I got on my feet and pushed myself up from the tree that I was lying against. Sonic backed away from me, probably knowning that I would bring out my hammer, which I am tempted to do.

"Heh, hey Ames," Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, he seemed nervous.

I furrowed my eye's at him, "Sonic, you kidnapped me?"

Sonic eye's went wide he seemed shocked, "Kidnapped? Amy I'm not Kidnapping you, I would never do that, who do you think your talking to here? Beside I..I just have to talk to you so I brought you out here, so we could be alone."

I closed eye's and turned angrily away from him, "hmhp, really well about what? That you hate me now!" I yelled at him.

Sonic sighed, "Amy, I don't hate you, I just want to apologise I realise that what I said, wasn't true and I'm here to make thing's right, Amy I will do anything it takes to get you to forgive me." Sonic said while looking hopeful.

Hmhp, It's gonna take a lot, for me to forgive him, "well, you can try but it's not gonna be easy." I'll give him a chance he really seems sorry. I opened my eye's and they went wide when I saw Shadow not to far from us, he didn't look to happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Could Turn Back Time **

**Chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

I didn't like knowing that Faker was snooping about my house, if he ever dare's to go near Rose again, I'll be sure to make him pay for he did to her, I don't know why she ever wasted her time on him, she'd be better off with me, what am I saying, do I really like her that much? She does remind me of Maria, who I miss dearly, *sighs* oh, I don't know, I don't understand these thing's that humans call feeling's,

After a short run I got back to my house to find Rose missing, Faker must be behind this, I took of searching for her strait away, when I find him, I'm gonna make him pay double.

**Normal POV **

Shadow quickly found the two hedgehogs on a hillside not too far from where he lived, he didn't look happy at the sight, he walked over to the two, and Sonic stepped in front of Amy, "I told you to stay away from her, Faker!" Shadow said in a angry vocie, Sonic frowned at him.

"I all already told you Shadow, I just wanna set thing's right and no one can stop me from doing that," Sonic said as he held out his arm in front of Amy, to prevent the black and red hedgehog from reaching her.

"Like I said before, I'm going to make you pay for hurting her," Shadow growled, he shot a punch in Sonic's direction, he had easilly dodge it, Shadow was a bit too late too see a kick from Sonic coming his way, which sent him flying and landing on his back, he shot back up strait away and released a chaos spear.

Sonic's eye's went wide as he grabbed Amy and took her to safety and told her to stay put, while he went back to fight Shadow, this angared the black and red hedgehog as he released another one as soon as Sonic came back. Amy wasn't pleased at seeing the two hedgehogs fight.

"I gotta stop them...Ahhhh!" Amy had just attempted to get closer to the two hedgehogs until a metal arm grabbed her waist, Amy struggled in it's grip, she gasped as she saw Eggman in his flying coming out of the tree's with her attached to his machine claw, "Eggman!" She cried in worry.

"Hohoho, this is just too easy." Eggman smirked.

Amy frowned at him, "what do you mean?"

"Well, while those two are busy fighting it out, I took this oppertunity to capture you, to use you in my lastest and greates I might add, plot to take over the world," Eggman laughed evily.

Amy's eye's went wide in fear, she shot head in all directions to find the two hedgehogs, she finally spotted them, but they were still fighting one another, they hadn't even heard her scream, her mouth was open, Eggman had began to fly away with her still in his clutches, Amy panicked, "help, Shadow, Sonic!" This was loud enough for the hedgehogs to hear.

Shadow's ear's had perked up when he heard the famlier cry of Amy, Sonic also noticed he looked up at the sky as they had stopped fighting one another, he gasped, when he saw Eggman carring the pink hedgehog in his machine, Amy was still struggling to get out of it.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted and growled.

"Nice going Faker, now we've lost her," Shadow grunted as he watched Amy being taken away.

Sonic growled, "it wasn't completely my fault Shadow, we would have been able to stop him, if we hadn't of been fighting!"

Shadow sighed, Sonic was right on that one, " I see your point, we have to get her back before he does anything too her."

Sonic nooded, "we will, I think Tails might be able to locate Eggman's lastest base."

Shadow turned away, "fine, let's get going," with that said both hedgehog's raced off to the Mystic Ruins and to the foxes workshop,where they found him working on the X Tornado, he had just stepped back from the plane, as they two hedgehogs had entered.

Tails was scracting his head with his spanner while looking at a blue print, "hm, this is kind of tricky," he said to himself. Tails jumped when the door slammed opened and he saw Sonic and Shadow standing there, he expected Sonic, but with Shadow standing, really confused him, Shadow would never visit the workshop.

"Hey, Tails, we need your help," stated the blue hedgehog.

"Has anything happened?" Asked Tails.

"Yes, doctor Eggman has captured Amy, we need your help, on locating his base," Shadow said stepping forward, making Tails a little nervous, the fox didn't excatly like Shadow all that much.

"Um, well, I think we're in luck, cause I just came across his base a couple of day's ago," Tails said as he wiped oil staines of his fur and he grabbed his tracking device where he had locked in the location of Eggman's base when he'd found it.

Sonic was surprized, "Really."

"Yep, it was on a test flight, I'd just happened to land the plane and I found it, come on I'll take you there," with that said Tails brought the X Tornado out of the workshop and Shadow and Sonic jumped on the wing's of the plane as it started to take off, it wasn't long before they were up in the air.

Sonic had a determind expression on his face, "don't worry Amy, I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

**Chapter 5**

Waking up on a cold metal floor, Amy's vision was blurry to begin with, until she rubbed her eye's, once fully awake, the pink hedgehog saw that she was in one of Eggman's prision cell's, "oh, great, what's that Eggbutt up to now?" She frowned as she gripped the bar's of the cell, she starred at the floor for a brief moment before the sound of Eggman himself startled her.

"Hohoho, be careful what you say Amy, cause this Eggbutt, is your only source of food and water!" Eggman growled over the mircophone, "you don't want to be left hungry do you?"

Amy glared at the mircophone that was hanging on the wall across from her, she didn't say anything back, "I thought not, now sit tight, because in a few moment's my lastest and greatest creation shall bring you to me for the experiment, hohoho, I can barely contain my excitment!" Eggman laughed.

Amy was now worried, she prayed that Sonic and Shadow would make it before he went through with this and she hoped it didn't have anything to do with needles, she hated needles, "oh, Shadow, Sonic please hurry." She slid down the wall of the cell and hugged her knee's for comfort.

x

Meanwhile over the lush forrest of the Green Hill Zone was the X Tornado, flying high above it, "there it is guy's!" Called Tails as he was pointing out of the window of the cockpit, catching the attention of both Sonic and Shadow, Sonic shimmed his way along the wing to the front of the cockpit to get a better look.

"Thanks's, Tails!" Sonic shouted, beofore jumping of the plane, not waiting for the fox to land.

"Sonic Wait!" Tails sighed with an annoyed and a bit expression on his face.

Shadow watched the blue hedgehog run off and turned to the fox, "hmph so like him, always so impatient, Eggman could have booby traps outside his base."

"He does, can't you go and warn Sonic!" Tails yelled out desperately as he turned to the black and red hedgehog outside on the left wing.

Shadow grunted as he prepared to jump off the plane, "with any luck, he'll get caught in one," he muttered to himself before turning to the fox,"catch you later Tails!" Shadow made the jump for the ground while landing safely on his feet and took off in the same direction as Sonic.

Tails sighed as he watched them run, Sonic was a bit ahead of Shadow on the ground, "I hope they can save Amy without fighting one another."

Meanwhile Sonic had just got to the entrance of the base, he hid behind a tree, "don't worry Amy I'm coming," Sonic had just took one step forward, when he felt a hand grab him, "w-what the! Shadow, what are you doing!" It was Shadow who was holding him, he let go and folded his arm's and shot Sonic an annoyed expression.

"Your always in a rush, aren't you faker, can't sit still, if you had waited a little, you would have found out that Eggman has booby trap's all around his base."

Sonic shrugged, "meh, it's not a problem for me Shadow, beside Egghead always has booby traps inside his base, that's why I love breaking in."

Shadow rolled his eye's at his cockyness, "yeah, but never outside, he must not want us to get in this time, we have to be careful, remember we have to keep Amy safe while we run."

"Yeah I get you Shadow, I wanna save Amy as much as you do...did Tails say anything else?" Sonic asked while turning to the front of the base to see if he could spot any trap's. All he could see was a robot garding the front entrance.

"No, I couldn't find out anything else, because I had to run off and warn you!" Shadow grunted.

Sonic shot shadow an apologetic look, "sorry, I guess I am pretty impatient sometimes, but can you blame me?"

"Never mind faker, let's just save Amy already, she's in a enough trouble as it is," with that said the two hedgehogs approched the base carefully and so far nothing had happened, until Sonic had tripped on a rock which had set off an alarm.

Suddenly out of nowhere, missiles where shoting out from the back of the base, the two hedgehog's easily dodge them one by one, Shadow shot numerous chaos spear's and hit the robot that was garding the entrance, Sonic curled into a ball and smashed into the metal door and in the process set the alarm's inside the base.

"Oh, look a welcome party, Egghead you shouldn't have!" Sonic chuckled at seeing dozen's of robtot's heading strait for them, both hedgehog's ran strait at them, Shadow released numerous chaos spear's aftering having rolled his eye's at the blue hedgehog, Sonic fought beisde him while curling into a ball and destoryed many of the robot's in his path.

Meanwhile in the control centre of the entire base, Eggman was hitting button's franitcally to stop them from getting any further, "no, they will not destroy my plan this time, Metal, bring that pink brat to me at once!" He yelled, while watching the two hedgehog's battle their way through the many robot's.

Right behind the doctor was the outline of a hedgehog hidden in the darkness of the door, "yes master," metal replied before heading off to the cell's.

x

Amy jumped in fright at a sound of the metal door of the room swinging open, she almost jumped for joy when she saw the outline of a hedgehog, thinking they could be either Sonic or Shadow, but her eye's went wide in fear when she saw the metal claw of a famlier robot.

Her mouth hung open, the bar's to her cell were removed, "metal S-S Sonic," she whimpered she stood a couple of steps,metal took no time in grabbing her by the neck and carried her like this all the way back to the control room, Eggman had managed to gain more time by sending a really big robot to fight Shadow and Sonic.

"heheee, this should keep those's pesky hedgehog's busy, it'll give me more than enough time." Eggman grinned, but his attention was averted when the door to the contol room swung open, revealing Metal and Amy. Metal brought Amy to the centre part of the control room and flung her down on the floor and clutched her neck.

She chocked while she glared at the doctor and attempted to get up and move on her feet but as soon as she moved a glass chamber surrounded her to prevent her from escaping, Eggman's grin went wider, "can't have you escaping, now can we?"

Amy placed her hands on the glass, "what are you up to this time?" She demanded.

Eggman stood next to a machine with a screen on it, he pushed a red button, and as the screen switched on Amy saw two famlier looking hedgehog's and it looked as if they were standing outside his base.


	6. Chapter 6

**If I Could Turn Back Time **

**Chapter 6**

Amy watched the screen that had the images of Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog, the two of them were standing just outside the door of the base or that's what she could make out, Amy sighed in relief that they were on their way to save her, but she frowned when they started talking on the screen it seemed like they were aruging with one another.

"You know, what faker you can rescue Amy, cause I'm not gonna bother!" Shouted the black and red hedgehog he didn't look pleased about something as he stormed away towards the tree's.

"No, way I'm not rescuing Amy, she'd only start chasing me again, I don't want that, I say we just leave her to Dr Eggman, he'll take care of her for us, no one want's her around anyway," Sonic said while he shrugged, Shadow had already started walking away while Sonic soon followed behind him.

Amy could not beleive what she just saw, her mouth hung open as tear's threatening to fall from her eye's, surely they couldn't have said that?

Eggman stood behind her grinning like an idoit while standing next to Metal Sonic, "those's acting hedgehog's did better than I thought, heehee, now I can have Amy on my side, hehee," he muttered to himself.

Amy face just fell, as she watched the two hedgehogs walk away from the base, "no, they can't I.." She just lost it her tear's came down at full force as she cut herself and fell to the floor of the capsule that she was in.

She shut her eye's, as Eggman made his way round to the front of her, "well, never in my wildest dream's would I of ever thought that would I hear Sonic the hedgehog perhap's, Shadow yes, but for Sonic, say anything like that about one of his close friend's...So they just left me to deal with you AND I wanted to trap them." Eggman faked growled on the inside he was grinning at how Amy was falling for this.

Amy turned away and sighed while she hugged her knee's, "do what you want, I don't care any more..."

Eggman grinned and motioned for Metal to come forward, Eggman pushed a button on a machine that opened a compartment on the capsule that Amy was in, she jumped slightly when she saw a neddle coming her way, now she started to panic, "no please anything but neddle's!"

Eggman shrugged, "sorry Amy, but you said I could do anything and this is what I want to do...Do it now Metal!"

Metal stuck the neddle in her arm, Amy shut her eye's tight, as she felt the point go through her skin, she began to feel dizzy and she could feel herself getting angrier and angrier, Eggman laughed, "hohohoh, finaly now to unlesh her dark side and she'll finally be able to get rid of the two hedgehog's that broke her heart!" Eggman brough out a chaos emerald and stuck it into the machine that was connected to the capsule that Amy was in.

He pushed several button's and Amy began to glow dark red, her eye's opened and they were now a dark of red, she was growling and brought out her hammer and started to hit the glass with all her might to try and get out, but Eggman had made the glass extra strong so she couldn't get out.

Meanwhile the real Sonic and Shadow were still fighting their way through the base, it didn't take them that long to get rid of that big robot that Eggman sent, the next room they entered however was just big and empty, Sonic was puzzeled when he entered first quickly followed by Shadow.

"Uh, what's the deal with this room?" Sonic asked outloud as Shadow,Sonic had his hand's on his hips as he survied the room.

Shadow folded his as he stood beisde the blue hedgehog, "hmm, the doctor obousily ran out idea's for trap's."

"HOHHOHO, DON'T BE TOO SURE SHADOW, THIS JUST PUT'S THE ICEING ON THE CAKE!"

Both of the hedgehog's growled at Eggman's vocie as they tried to pin point the location of the doctor, however at the back of the room where the light's were still switched off had suddenly switched on, revealing a figure of a hedgehog standing under the centre light.

SHadow and Sonic tried to make out who it was and both were shocked at the result, "AMY!" They both shouted in unsion.

Sonic's mouth hung open as he tried to move toward's her, but Shadow stopped him, "hold it Sonic!"

"Shadow, what are you doing?..It's Amy," Sonic frowned and turned to the black and red hedgehog.

"I know It's Amy, but take a closer look at her!"

Sonic stared at Shadow for a moment, but the did as he asked, the blue hedgehog then realized what Shadow was talking about, "Amy...S-she looks, S-she looks different." He breathed out.

"OFF COURSE SHE LOOK'S DIFFERENT SONIC, THIS IS HER DARK SIDE, BOTH OF YOU HEDGEHOG'S BROKE THIS POOR GIRLS HEART AND NOW SHE WANT'S REVENGE ISN'T THAT RIGHT AMY?" Eggman grinned over the mircophone as he watched from his control station, he could see how hurt both Shadow and Sonic were.

"You two have broke my heart for the last time...!"Amy opened her eye's and the two hedgehog's saw how red her eye's were, she walked toward's them while glowing very rapidly with her hammer in hand and ready to strike at any moment.

Sonic sighed sadly, "Amy...Please."

"PREPARE TOO MEET YOUR DOOM SONIC AND SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! HAHAHAHA, GET THEM AMY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**If I Could Turn Back Time **

**Chapter 7**

Sonic grolwed at Eggman's vocie, his attention was brought back to Amy who had now unleashed her hammer, she was glowing a dark red colour, Amy charged strait at both hedgehog's who had jumped out her way, she turned to Shadow first and kept swinging at him unilt he disappeared and appeared in the back of the large metal room, Amy growled when she spotted Sonic.

Sonic had snapped out of his trance his eye's went when he realized she was coming in his direction, she swung her hammer and Sonic kepted dodging every hit she tired to make, he was holding his hands up in defence cause she almost came close at one point, "Amy! Please snap out of it you'd never hurt me or Shadow, and I'm sorry for saying thoses awful things to you, please you have to fight back!" Sonic cried out desperatley.

Shadow frowned, "Sonic, what are you doing?"

Sonic briefly looked at him while trying to block Amy's attacks, "I'm trying to snap her out of it, if she lets the darkness take over her, she'll never be the same Amy Rose again!"

Amy paused for a moment the glowing around her had stopped for a moment but only for a second, she brought her hammer round for a swing at Sonic, Sonic ducked and Amy let go of the hammer which sent it flying towards Shadow who'd just missed it by an inch.

Shadow starred back at Amy who had just conjured up another hammer, Eggman vocie was getting louder and louder as he screamed through his loud speaker, "GET THEM AMY! DO NOT FAIL ME!"

Amy charged at Sonic with another hammer but the blue hedgehog dashed out the way, showing a way to Shadow, who was just standing there, Amy started running for Shadow she swung her hammer up in the air and was about to smash down on the black hedgehog, however he caught it in his hand mid way.

Sonic paused to look at them, Shadow kepted a firm hold on the hammer, watching her struggle to bring it down, Amy snarled at him, "let go You'll pay for breaking my heart!"

"Amy, listen to me you have to fight the darkness inside you, please you must try!" Shadow shouted.

Amy glowed even more she had lowered her hammer, "AMY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET THOSES BLASTED HEDGEHOGS, THEY BROKE YOUR HEART AND DESERVE TO BE BEATEN UP!" Eggman yelled in angar, Amy had just stopped attacking the two hedgehogs, she looked confused.

She held her head and fell to her knees, Sonic attemped to get closer, but Amy stood up the dark red aura was getting darker, she looked around the room before shooting herself upwards towards the ceiling, both Shadow and Sonic's mouth hung open in surprize and worry.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled as she shot a hole in the ceiling and fled the base.

"METAL GET HER BACK HERE!" Came Eggman's vocie as soon as she had left.

Shadow turned to Sonic, "we have to find her Sonic, before Eggman does, there's no telling what she could do!"

"Your right Shadow, let's get back to Tails!" Sonic said as he starred up at the ceiling, with a worried looked on his face. Both Sonic and Shadow ran out the base and found Tails who was sitting with the X Tornado.

Tails shot off his seat when the hedgehogs jumped on to his plane, "did you guys see that red thing flying across the sky?"

Sonic jumped onto the right wing, "yes, you'll never beleive this, but it's Amy, we have to follow her Tails!"

Tails was surprized but he nooded and quickly started the engine and took off, Shadow saw that the ground was shaking below them, he looked back at Eggman's base and was shocked to see the base opening and large ship coming out of it.

Sonic looked back his eyes went wide, "it's the egg - carrier!"


	8. Chapter 8

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

**Chapter 8**

A mixture of red and pink flew in the sky above the green hill zone, and finally landed on the outskirt's of Station Square, she was currently on a cliff side gazing down at the city, her eyes narrowed at the sight, though the darkness surrounding her had calmed down a little, her right mind seemed to come back as she wore a confused expression on her face, though she didn't notice the darkness aura still surrounding her.

Amy blinked, "huh, w-what am I doing here? Wasn't I just in Eggmans base?"She was unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching her from the tree's behind her.

Thoses blue eyes belonged to none other than a certain green hedgehog named Scourge, he watched her carefully with a grin on his face, "isn't that blue boy's girlfriend? heh she shouldn't have come out here alone." Scourge snuck up behind the pink hedgehog , he wrapped an arm round her waist and one over her mouth.

Amy's eye's went wide, her cry's came out as muffled sounds, Scourge whispered into her ear, "well, well, if it isn't blue boy's girlfriend, you shouldn't be out here at least not all alone, like you are."

Amy started to struggle to get out his hold, she bit his finger causing him to stagger backwards with a yelp, Amy swirled round to face him, she glared, but her attention was now drawn to the sky above them, the light surrounding them had disappeared.

Amy's mouth hung open, "the egg carrier, I thought that thing was destroyed."

Suddenly a vocie called out to her, one that she found familer, it was Sonic, "AMY LOOK OUT!"

Amy saw the X Tornado, closely catching up on the egg carrier, Sonic and Shadow were both standing on the side of each wing, both of them jumping off and landing on the ground, a light beamed down from the egg carrier, blinding Amy a little bit.

Something fell out and landed right in front of her Amy opened her eyes they went wide in shock, there was a robot in front of her, not just any robot but the same robot that chased her and her bird freind Lilly through Station Square, "Zero!" Amy screamed.

Scourge stood behind her a little confused as to what was going on, out of nowhere Metal Sonic appeared but only behind her, "CAPTURE THAT PINK HEDGEHOG BEFORE SHE GETS AWAY!" Came the voice of Eggman. Metal glared at Amy while bringing out a machine and pushed a button on it.

Sonic and Shadow had found them but it was too late, there was a force field around Amy and Scourge, they were pulled up into the egg carrier, Sonic was too late since the flying ship had started making it's get away, the hedgehog growled and they made their way back to the Tornado.

Meanwhile inside the egg carrier, Scourge and Amy where stuck inside the force field, Scourge had his hands against the edge of it and his back to Amy, he glanced back at Amy, "mind filling me in here babe?" He asked leaning closer.

Amy growled and he moved back, he grinned when the sound of Eggmans voice sounded through the control room, "Ah, Scourge how nice of you to join us hehehe, you could be of some assistance to me, do you want in? Or do I have to have metal Sonic here dispose of you?" Eggman asked while pointing towards the robot.

Scourge eyes widen when he saw the robot, "alright I'm in!"

Eggman chuckled, "excellent!" He pushed a button that shrunk the force field which only Scourge to get out.

Scrouge dusted himself off when he got to his feet, "hmph, so what diasterly deed are you up to this time doctor?"

Eggman grinned, "I guess I should fill you in, you see I'm going to turn miss Rose here into a dark hedgehog hahahaa, she'll destory that pesky little blue hedgehog and all her friends then nothing will stand in my way!"

Amy gasped when she heard that, "Sonic, please hurry." She whispered.

Meanwhile Sonic frowned as he watched the egg carrier in the distance from the wing of the tornado, "don't worry Amy, no matter what I'll get you back!"


End file.
